vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yuuhi no Violinist
thumb|300px|The Violinist of the Setting Sun - Len Kagamine Yuuhi no baiorinisuto (夕日のバイオリニスト/El violinista del sol poniente). Es una canción original vocaloid. Esta canción trata de un violinista que se enamora de una chica (Rin) que esta comprometida con otro hombre y la cual nunca se da cuenta del amor del violinista, ya que este nunca tuvo el valor para confesárselo y aceptando así que ella se vaya a otro pueblo con su futuro esposo. Interprete:Kagamine Len Música: Kazui Letra: Danzig *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 沈みゆく夕日よ、この唄を届けておくれ、 あの人の住む街の朝焼けになって･･･ 紅に連なる　屋根がもっと　朱（あか）に染まり 石畳に浮かぶ　馬車の陰が消えたら 星のベールが　やがて街を包む 夜が明けてしまえば　白い絹のドレスに包まれて 海の彼方の街へ　連れ去られていく君を 僕は見送る　悲しみと共に もしもこの瞳の中　光りが宿っていたら 少しでも違う未来（あした）を　紡ぐ事が出来たろうか 「あなたなら奏でられる」　そう言ってくれた 君の言葉の意味さえ　信じることも出来ずに･･･ 流した　大粒の涙が　本当の想いと 胸の中に眠る　何かを揺り起こす 夕暮れの陽の行く　烟（けむ）る街を見下ろすこの丘の 君が好きだと言った　この風景を共に 一人奏でる　想いの全てを ほんの少しの勇気が　あの時、僕にあったら のばした細い指先を　掴んでやれたはずなのに こんなにも熱い想い　奏でられる事 ずっと信じてくれた　掛け替えのない女神を 僕の中で甦る　一つ一つの記憶が 君の姿、君の声　君がくれたあの微笑 君の言葉の全てが　今なら分かる気がする この美しい旋律を　僕に気付かせたかったんだね。 君が気付かせてくれた　僕の中の旋律を 情熱の音色（ねいろ）に載せて　彼方にまで届けたいと 過ぎてしまった時間は　もどせないけれど 奏で続けることが　愛の証だと思う 沈み行く夕日よ　届けておくれよ あの人の住む街の　朝焼けになって 愛しい想いを　誇りにかえて奏でるよ いつか君の胸に届くように Ah Ah Ah Ah... |-| Romaji= Shizumi yuku yūhi yo, o todokete okure, Ano hito no sumu machi no asayake ni natte Kurenai ni tsuranaru yane ga motto shu (aka) ni somari Ishidatami ni ukabu basha no in ga kietara Hoshi no bēru ga yagate machi o tsutsumu Yogaakete shimaeba shiroi kinunodoresu ni tsutsuma rete Umi no kanata no machi e tsuresara rete iku kimi o Boku wa miokuru kanashimi to tomoni Moshimo kono hitomi no naka hikari ga yadotte itara Sukoshi demo chigau mirai (ashita) o tsumugu koto ga dekitarou ka `Anatanara kanade rareru' sōitte kureta Kimi no kotoba no imi sae shinjiru koto mo dekizu ni Nagashita ōtsubu no namida ga hontō no omoi to Mune no naka ni nemuru nanika o yuriokosu Yūgure no yō no iku kemuri (kemu)ru machi o miorosu kono oka no Kimigasukida to itta kono fūkei o tomoni Hitori kanaderu omoi no subetewo Hon'nosukoshi no yūki ga ano toki, boku ni attara Nobashita hosoi yubisaki o tsukande yareta hazunanoni Kon'nanimo atsui omoi kanade rareru koto Zutto shinjite kureta kakegaenonai megami o Boku no naka de yomigaeru hitotsuhitotsu no kioku ga Kimi no sugata, kiminokoe kimi ga kureta ano bishō Kimi no kotoba no subete ga imanara wakaru ki ga suru Kono utsukushī senritsu o boku ni kidzuka setakatta nda ne. Kimi ga kidzuka sete kureta boku no naka no senritsu o Jōnetsu no neiro (neiro) ni nosete kanata ni made todoketai to Sugite shimatta jikan wa modosenaikeredo Kanade tsudzukeru koto ga ai no akashida to omou Shizumi iku yūhi yo todokete okureyo Ano hito no sumu machi no asayake ni natte Itoshī omoi o hokori ni kaete kanaderu yo Itsuka kimi no mune ni todoku yō ni Ah Ah Ah Ah... |-| Español= Ah, puesta de sol, deja que la canción la alcancé Sé el amanecer de la ciudad donde ella vive… Cuando la fila de techos rojos son teñidas de un color profundo Y las sombras de los carruajes sobre la calle se han ido Pronto, un velo de estrellas descenderá a la ciudad Cuando la mañana llega, en un blanco y sedoso vestido Serás llevada a una ciudad a través del océano Te veré desde afuera con dolor Me pregunto si alguna vez hubo luz en mis ojos Pude haber creado un futuro diferente, incluso una ligera diferencia “Puedes tocarlo” Me dijiste Ni siquiera pude creer lo que significaban tus palabras… Las grandes lágrimas que derramé mostraron mis verdaderos sentimientos Y algo oculto en mi corazón despierta Al atardecer, el sol se pone Estoy en la colina mirando la ciudad que oscurece Con la vista que me dijiste que amabas En soledad, tocaré todos mis sentimientos Si hubiera tenido un poco de coraje esa vez Pude haber sostenido la punta de tus finos dedos por ti Puedo tocar con una pasión devoradora como está Tú, mi irreemplazable diosa, creíste que podría hacerlo Cada memoria vuelve dentro de mí Tú figura, tu voz, la sonrisa que me diste Tus palabras, y ahora siento que puedo entender todas ellas Querías que me diera cuenta (De esta hermosa melodía, ¿Cierto?) Quiero que la melodía dentro de mí que me hiciste ver Entre en tono de pasión y sea enviado a ese lugar lejano A pesar de que no puedo retroceder el tiempo que ha pasado Creo que seguir tocando es una prueba de amor Ah, puesta de sol, llévala a ella Sé el amanecer de la ciudad donde ella vive Convertiré mi amor en mi orgullo y tocaré Para dejarlo alcanzar tu corazón algún día (Me asusta saber que Si estoy contigo, renaceré Si descubro el por que de mi ceguera, Sin duda, te culparé Me asusta que tu sonrisa pueda desaparecer Pero si yo fuera más fuerte…) Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… (…Entonces la historia de ambos ha terminado.) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010